


The Pen is Mightier than the Sword

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Renaissance Man [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - GTA, Crew as Family, Extreme Pen Spinning, Fake AH Crew, Heist, Heist Planning, Pen Juggling, but no one else talks, everyone else is there too, so i thought id leave em out for simplicities sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: In the middle of heist planning, another little skill is discovered.





	

“Okay, everyone got their parts down?” Geoff asked, looking at his crew.

The whole gang was gathered in the dining room again. A map of the city and the surrounding area covered a small portion of the large floor-to-ceiling windows. Other papers and documents were mounted around it, all pertinent to the job at hand. Geoff stood before the crew, they sat surprisingly quiet and listened intently. This was a big job. They had to loan people in from other gangs in the city, they needed more manpower than they had on their own. Everything had to work out perfectly according to plan. If it didn’t, it wasn’t just themselves they were screwing out of that money. None of them particularly like the other gangs and their methods, but this was not the time to start a war.

_That,_ came later.

For now, everyone would play nice.

The gang responded with affirmatives. Geoff nodded to himself.

“So we’ll all meet up with the other boys here, at the Pier. Still neutral ground since the Dogs went down in that bust last month. We split up. Ryan and Michael, take the Lot boys to the warehouse district. Their people’ll be waitin’ there with the duplicate truck. Jeremy, you’re up here on the overpass,” Geoff continued, pointing to the map. “-with your rifle. Think you can pop the driver and the ride?”

Jeremy hummed. “Should be pretty easy. I’ll need a spotter. Too much traffic, too much wind, to do it alone.” he said.

“Need anyone specific?” Geoff asked.

“No. Someone who can read.” Jeremy said, joking for just a moment. “Stats show in the binoculars. I can show ‘em how to read it, that’s the easy part, but someone just needs to read it _to me._ ”

Geoff nodded. “Okay, I can call around, put someone with you.” he said.

Everyone made a quick note in their papers of the slight change. Everything needed to be perfect.

“What’re you doin’, mate?” Gavin asked.

All heads turned in curiosity. Ryan froze, pen in a tight grip.

“What?” he asked in return.

“You were doin’ stuff with your pen!” Gavin said, sounding almost in awe.

“So?” Ryan asked.

Gavin shrugged. “I dunno. Just…cool. I guess.” he said.

Ryan hummed to himself. He cleared his throat starkly.

“Geoff, you were saying?” he said, in an attempt to get attention away from himself.

“Uh…” Geoff managed, distracted for a moment. But he snapped back quickly. “Right. Uh, Jeremy, you pop the driver _here_ , and-“

So on, so forth.

Ryan listened intently, of course. He noted and memorized every detail of the plan. It wasn’t his fault his hands needed something to do in the meantime. The pen spun around his fingers. It came naturally to him. When he wasn’t holding a gun, a knife, a bomb, or any other weapon, his hands were restless. His fingers had a mind of their own. They craved activity, action.

Ryan had picked up a pen one day and the movement had just… _started_. It moved around his fingers, over his knuckles, in his palm, through the air to his other hand.

He didn’t miss the curious looks the others laid on him for the rest of the briefing.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture it something like this, if you're interested:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2t01AJvTdY


End file.
